The High Road
by Cherry Ami
Summary: After a fight with an American team Kise can't even remember, the team decide they should celebrate with drinks. When Kuroko and Kagami go back to their room, Aomine shows up and suggests a little game of Truth or Dare... M rated, lemon, yaoi, AoKise pairing. One-shot.


**_[IF YOU ARE READING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME, IGNORE THIS PART AND GO TO BOLDED PART WITHOUT ITALIAN]Edit: Firstly, Gillenia, thank you for your comment, I was writing this one shot at 3 a.m. and then after I re-read it today, I saw that I overdosed the alcohol. xD Although I was writing from my own experience, because Russians and Lithuanians have very high tolerance towards alcohol, so drinking half the bottle and mixing it with wine is no big deal, you get hammered, but it's nothing really. xDD And when you add skittles to vodka, it reduces the alcohol a bit. BUT, I will change this, because it might get scary for other readers, so thank you for noticing. -throws hearts at you-_  
**

**_Also, I will add lubrication, I completely forgot how painful it might be for a man, sorry. What the hell was I thinking? xD_**

**_And Guest who reviewed - thank you for telling me my one shot is horrible without further explanation, it will really improve my writing skills. Here's a cookie. -gives cookie-_**

**_Edit end:_**

**This is my first one shot ever, and I really wanted to do one with AoKise. I hope you guys like it as much as I did when I wrote it.**

**There may be a lot of grammar mistakes and I will correct them when I see them, because it's very late and I want to publish it. xD**

**Please review and stuff. Also, I am writing a long fanfic with a lot of pairings from Kuroko No Basket, so go and check if you want to. It is also M rated. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or the characters. **

**There may be OOC'ness and other crap, but ignore it. The story is happening in the future, so ignore everything else too. xD**

* * *

I sipped my bright blue drink from a straw and gave a long exhale, sitting across Kagami and Kuroko. They were pretty much into each other so much, that they barely cared if another male was watching.

Kagami, already finished with his drink (or drinks, I haven't noticed how much he drank through the whole evening), was slowly working his way through Kuroko's shirt and buttons. I was surprised to see Kuroko so seduced and completely drawn into another guy. Actually, he was attacking Kagami as hard as his lover.

"Would you please go find a room?" I murmured and sipped again. My drink was sweet and bitter at the same time, exactly how I loved it. I was never a harsh drinker, so I couldn't possibly get drunk at such a fast rate. While Kagami and Kuroko got drunk after 5 rounds of Vodka shots. I guess alcohol awakened the little demons inside of them, because, wow, were they into each other.

I could see Kuroko's face flushed from Kagami's kisses, trailing his neck and chest. I was fairly disgusted and intrigued by the fact how Kuroko was reacting. I had a few lovers way back, but they were just for the sake of sex. I knew Kagami was a beast when it came to intimate situations, but I hadn't expected it from Kuroko. Especially _not_ from the blue-haired shadow.

I coughed louder and Kagami lifted his eyes.

"Could you _please please please _not have sex in front of me?" I asked nicely and Kagami smirked. He was so intoxicated, his face shared the same hue as his hair.

"I would like…" Kuroko inhaled and exhaled a few times, his breath shagged, and aroused. "…to take this somewhere else."

Kagami didn't question Kuroko's wish even once. He stood up, clearly horny already, and lifted Kuroko on his shoulder. Kuroko fixed a streak of his blue hair and glanced at me. He waved absent-mindedly and I saw his little body bouncing on Kagami's shoulder until they disappeared from the room and got back to Kagami's hotel room.

We were staying at the Grand Hotel Kimi Ahe after a hilariously easy fight with an American team, whose name I didn't remember. They were expecting us to be slow and weak, but unfortunately, The Generation of Miracles + Kagami were unstoppable. Akashi and Murasakibara were already sleeping when Kagami invited us to drink in my hotel room (go figure, he chose _my _room to have a party in and almost fucked his little shadow right in front of my eyes). Akashi threw scissors at Kuroko when he asked him if he wanted to join, while Murasakibara chewed on his candy without even stopping for a breath or an answer 'no' in that matter.

I bought the drinks and started fixing coctails for the guys, while Kagami found Aomine and invited him too. Kuroko and Kagami turned up in my room without Aomine, and when I asked where he was, Kagami shrugged and said 'He told me he'll join us in a bit'.

Surely, the story unravels itself without words. Kagami and Kuroko got drunk, Kuroko will have a sore ass tomorrow, and everyone is happy.

I settled into my seat and finished the last few drops of my Blue Curacao Vodka drink and argued with myself in my head – should I drink another one or just go to sleep? I could feel the sweetness on my tongue, which made me think _what the hell, I'm having another one, I'm celebrating anyway._

As I was pouring the syrup into my giant cup, I heard a knock on my door.

I wiped my hands clean to a table cloth and took a few steps to look through the peep hole. I saw a tanned man with dark blue hair standing with a bottle of wine in his hands.

I pulled the door open. "Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi are hammered already, they went on with their business involving a bed and lots of lotion." I said and Aomine let out a soft growl which turned into a whole-hearted laugh straight away.

"Those two always fuck so loud, thank god I don't have to live next to their room this time," Aomine walked inside and put the wine on the kitchen table. "Remember when we stayed in Kyoto? Horrible, plain horrible." He shook his head smiling.

I grabbed the bottle of wine and looked at the sticker. It was _Vino Bianco_, Italian grapes, fantastic taste. "Classy as always." I murmured and Aomine shot a glance at me. I broke into a grin. "You should've seen them in action – Kuroko is not as innocent as we thought he was."

"Damn straight, that guy has the wildest imagination I ever heard. Like, when in Kyoto, I could hear him shouting commands to Kagami." Aomine looked around the room while talking. "He is a devil in disguise, I am telling you."

We both laughed and stared at each other awkwardly. The topic was plain weird for two guys, especially with guys like Aomine. He was muscular, your official image of a man. He was harsh and totally into girls. Or so I thought.

"Uh, so, should we open the wine?" I asked after coughing two times. Aomine bit his lip, clearly thinking.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to those Vodka shots of yours, I remember them being completely delicious."

"Coming right up!" I chuckled and walked to the TV area. Aomine followed me and eyed my every motion with that hawk look on his face.

I poured some Skittles vodka into three shots. We had blue, green and pink drinks, and I was feeling like drinking my Blue Curacao instead of these shots. Vodka made me more drunk than I wanted to be, so I left those three shots for Aomine to drink.

He clapped his hands and licked his lips.

It was just for a brief second, but I could see it. I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead, clenching my insides with such force.

_He was so seductive. _

His tongue, his lips, his everything. Why haven't I noticed this before?

The way he just licks or bites his lip is way too much for a guy like me. Being a model was a job where every single guy you see is completely gorgeous. Yes, they were breathtakingly beautiful, but none of my past lovers even _compared_ to Aomine. His tight shirt lined his muscles, so deliciously fit and strong.

I could literally feel the rock hard chest of his on mine. Just for a second. _A second._ And I was taken aback by this man.

My mouth stayed open for a set of eye-blinks, when Aomine understood something was off.

"You okay?" He asked, picking up one of the shots and drawing it to his mouth. The liquor was bright green, and some of it over-poured at the ends. I gasped and Aomine saw the spots of green on the glass.

"It's alright, I'll take care of it." He said and once again licked the drops with his sex of a tongue. I shook myself out of it and got up, shivering.

What was happening to me? Have I been drugged or something?

I could feel the sudden urge to pin Aomine to the ground and fuck him mercilessly, until my insides rip and I can't feel my muscles anymore. I would've done it right now and then, but my pride and the thought of Kagami and Kuroko having sex a few rooms to the right of mine made me get my shit together.

When I poured myself my finally finished Blue Curacao, I turned around and saw Aomine finishing the last of the shots. I rushed to him and stared at him in question. "Did you just drink all of those shots?"

"Yup." He wiped his lips and his body shivered. "I like to get drunk straight and fast, no big deal. I hope a two men party doesn't disturb you."

I sat on the couch and fiddled with my drink. We didn't talk for ten minutes, until Aomine waved in front of my face and destroyed my daydream paradise.

"Huh?" I asked and saw his face has changed. It was only ten minutes and he looked like he was slightly drunk. Aomine walked over to the small kitchen table and took the wine into his hands.

"Tell you what," he started. "We shall play a little game of truth," Aomine turned the bottle in his hands. "Or dare."

"Uh, okay, I guess?" I said and he plopped down in front of me and placed the bottle on the little TV table.

"Cool. The rules are simple – do a dare, and take a shot of wine. Do a truth – the same. We'll get hammered and the evening will be awesome. Drinking vodka shots would be even more fun, but I don't want us puking around in your room."

I nodded and he took one of the shots in his hand. He poured the wine into it and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Okay, you first," I haven't seen Aomine so playful ever since I lost a battle to him at the court a few years back. "Truth or dare?"

I gripped the shot and placed it in my hand. "Truth." I said.

"Tough one, but the point is I am very good at asking the right questions," He laughed and looked straight into my eyes. "Are you interested in women?"

The question blew my mind away. So bluntly, so unexpectedly, but yet so right. Aomine used to get everything he wanted from me by asking questions I could answer in one way or another. I never lied, so he knew I had to answer honestly. I gulped down my saliva.

"Isn't this kind of personal?"

"C'mon, we're two guys having drinks, I promise I won't tell anyone _anything_ that happens in our little truth or dare game." He winked and pointed at the shot.

"No." I answered and my face flushed.

"Just as I thought." He grinned. "But I'm more than okay with that, just so you know."

I nodded and gulped my shot. The soft aftertaste of wine taking over my mouth, I poured the same mix into my glass and handed it to Aomine. His hand was shivering a bit, which meant he was getting more drunk by the second.

"Your turn." I breathed out and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. "Truth or Dare, Aominecchi?"

"Dare." He sung out without a moment's hesitation.

It was a tough one. Aomine could and would do anything while being drunk, so I had to think of something embarrassing. I wanted it to be hilarious.

"Sing 'Never gonna give you up' through the balcony." I cheered and Aomine let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh man, Kise, you are one lucky person! I shall serenade to the night, and scream my lungs out if I have to!" He jumped up and swayed to the balcony.

We almost pissed ourselves after about 9 rounds of shots, and ridiculous questions and dares. I had to eat a spoon full of cinnamon, when Aomine had to go to our couch's room and kidnap her panties.

He asked me about my sex life, I asked about his, it was completely amazing how two drunk guys could find out so much about each other just by a simple game of Truth or Dare.

I poured one more shot to Aomine, and I could feel my hand swiveling around. My head was light and fuzzy, and I was sheepishly happy and entertained.

Aomine took the shot in his hands and concentrated hard on not spilling everything on the carpet. We laughed like maniacs and it was my turn to ask him whether he wanted to do a dare or tell me the truth.

"Dare." He didn't wait for the question and poured the liquor into his mouth without doing the dare first.

And a stupid, reckless thought crashed into my mind. It was like a pest, looming there, completely unprotected. "Lap dance for me." I blurted out without thinking I should leave that thought in the farthest corner of my head.

Aomine licked his sexy lips and I saw his crooked smile. "You want to see me dance on your lap, Kise?"

Even if I was drunk, I could cover for myself. "Just dance, how bad can it be." I exhaled and chuckled. "Or are you _scared?_"

Somehow, he got up and took his phone out. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, a soft note of _Def Leppard – Pour Some Sugar On Me _started playing. I enjoyed it already, not exaggerating it a tiny bit.

Aomine started pulling his shirt over his head to the beat of the song, and I gasped at the view. I rarely saw Aomine showering, but the view wasn't _anything_ compared to this. His muscles tense, ready for the lap dance I ordered.

He started moving around, moving closer to me with every step, touching my hands and legs. I laid back and enjoyed the view. Aomine practically grinded on my crotch. I have never seen a guy dance like this, or experience such a hormone rush after a lap dance. My lovers always danced for me, but this was way more exciting.

Seeing Aomine _this _drunk somehow amused and aroused me all at once. I didn't know what I was doing, but I lifted my hands and joined in with his dance. Aomine grabbed my wrists and pulled me up for a steamy dance to the beat.

We moved as one, slightly touching each other, giggling like mad and stifling a laugh once every few moments.

I couldn't keep myself from looking straight into his eyes, and the dark blue irises met mine with the same passion I felt.

The song ended as fast as it started and Aomine reached for two bottles to pour the last shot in. I felt rather drunk, and I barely saw everything around me, when Aomine pushed the shot into my hand and leaned in to my ear.

"Dare," he breathed out. "Or dare."

I let out a smile and brushed my face against his. "Dare."

"Make out with me." He answered and took my face into his hands.

Our lips touched and the world exploded. I could taste the alcohol on his skin. I felt as if I was sober, and then he parted his lips. He touched my upper lip with his tongue and I parted my mouth to let him in.

His saliva tasted sweet and chocolate-ish. I let myself entwine our tongues together, forgetting the consequences completely. He grabbed my waist and pushed himself against me.

Aomine tilted my head and attacked me further on. He was fierce, he was alluring, he was all in one, and I had this man at my command, sharing the same arousal I had.

We broke apart for small gaps of air, too eager to get back to our kissing. When Aomine pulled himself off of me, his breaths matched Kagami's hitched ones. I had my hands in his hair and on his neck, and my heart was stammering in my chest, ready to burst into a thousand little pieces.

"Oh, man, Kise, you are hell of a good kisser." Aomine murmured.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Aominecchi." I leaned in and pecked him on his lips.

We were catching our breaths when Aomine gripped my waist tighter.

"I want to fuck you." He said without a hint of embarrassment. And what did I do? I did exactly what he wanted me to do. I said yes by kissing him again.

We made our way to the bedroom, Aomine bundling up with my stupid buttons on my shirt. I tugged him by his belt and heard a low growl coming out of his mouth. We were kissing like mad, devouring one another, tasting, experiencing the sweet mix of tastes in our mouths.

Aomine pushed me onto the bed and I fixed my hair so I could see his face. I could feel my boner throbbing in my pants, waiting to be let out.

"I will hear your screams, Kise, and I will be rough." He stated and continued unbuttoning my shirt.

"Give me all you got." I answered and helped him with my buttons.

When he was done, I threw my shirt into the corner and pulled him onto myself once again. My hands traveled through his torso, chest and neck, touching everything, feeling the tense muscle I dreamed about before and couldn't believe this was actually happening. I craved to know what it was like to feel him inside of me, pounding relentlessly, moaning and groaning into my ear.

I reached down his pants and unbuckled his pants in a fast manner. He let out a moan when I reached through his boxers, wrapping my hand on his rock hard manhood, stroking it with ease.

He was shivering from excitement and his lips lowered on mine. We kissed for a moment, until he took my hand and pulled it out of his boxers. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but he started kissing my neck and placing butterfly kisses on my chest and stomach, until he reached the top of my pants.

He unzipped the zipper and slowly pulled the pants down. He grabbed my shorts and literally ripped them apart. It stung a bit, but being so drunk, I didn't notice the pain. In fact, it made me even _more _aroused.

He stared at my full length before taking it into his hand and stroking it. He then proceeded to slip out of his own pants and boxers and I was in awe of how big he was.

Aomine Daiki, the ace of our basketball team, _having sex. With me._

He put our boners together and dripped some saliva on top. I moaned, gasping of how much pleasure a simple grinding can make. He was looking at me, listening to me trying to control my moans and gasps.

I decided to make him even more happy.

Quickly, without him noticing, I grabbed his hands and turned it the way I could get up and push him down on the bed.

He was surprised at first, but when I lowered my head on his throbbing arousal, and kissed the tip, he laughed from amusement and interest. I started licking up and down, taking him into my mouth, playing around and making his hips thrust whenever I touched a sweet spot. He was humming, moaning and breathing heavily, the signs of great pleasure I was giving him.

And suddenly, he stopped me, grabbed my chin and pulled me up.

"I will find my release when I pound you until you scream my name." He whispered and I melted in his arms.

He changed our positions again, giving me time to arrange myself beneath him. I threw my legs apart, letting him get full advantage of the situation. His eyes glowered on mine and he found my entrance with his fingers.

"Look at me," He chuckled. "Making love to Kise Ryota."

And then I realized. This was the moment. The moment of truth. He used the words 'making love' so tenderly, so then, I knew, it wasn't just the alcohol doing its work. It was us.

"I love you, Aominecchi." I murmured into his ear and he stiffened for a second until his muscles relaxed and he pushed two fingers inside.

I moaned and he started stretching the whole.

"I love you too, Kise." Aomine whispered back and entered a third finger. "I have loved you for a long time now."

I pushed his face up so I could see his eyes.

"Make love to me." I said and he nodded.

I noticed he had a lubrication tube in his free hand, but I was too drunk and too horny to care where it came from. I felt the cold lube being inserted into my hole and Aomine slowly stroked himself with the lube covered hand.

He guided his tip right into the entrance and slowly inserted himself.

It hurt like hell, judging from the fact that I haven't had sex in ages, but it was alright. I would do this for him. I would endure this for him.

He pushed all the way in and gasped for air. "Shit, so tight." He grumbled and I dug my fingers into his back.

Aomine started moving.

Slowly, at first, but he fastened and fastened, until finally, he pounded with all his strength.

I was losing myself in slow ecstasy, and Aomine sure knew what he was doing. He hit my sweet spot directly, with no mistake, as expected from a talented ace.

As Aomine predicted, I was shouting, yelling, moaning his name, scratching his arched back with my fingers, whispering _I love you I love you I love you_ into his ear whenever I had the chance.

Sweat covered our bodies and I felt the familiar heat rushing through my belly.

"Aominecchi –" I breathed out and he knew.

He slowed his pace at an alarming rate, making my brain go wild, building his release as I was reaching mine.

The pleasure was excruciating. I didn't mind the rough sex if it was with Aomine.

And then, when I looked into his lust filled eyes, I came. The sticky substance covered my stomach and stars shot inside my head. I was in my own world, happy as I can be, when I felt heat blowing inside of me.

Aomine stiffened and came inside, collapsing on top of me as I held him tight to myself.

We were sweaty, we were mostly drunk and covered in cum, but it didn't matter.

And when he leaned in again to kiss me, I knew – I would never regret this day when I agreed to play a little game of Truth and Dare.

I woke up covered with sheets and with his hand flapped over my chest. My head hurt like hell, but I remembered yesterday's events clearly. I smiled to myself and thought that it was wonderful, finding out you loved somebody for such a long time and confessing when you least expected it.

He was wide awake and looking at me. He stroked my chest with his lean fingers and smiled.

"Just so you know, I wasn't lying yesterday."

I broke into a grin and kissed him. "Neither was I."

* * *

**Let me know if you want more one shots like this. x3**


End file.
